Pirate Wars
Pirate Wars, also called the Four Emperors Arc, is the 13th story for the Newborn Era of the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. The Pirate Emperors Mandy McKenzie, King K. Rool, Skaios, and Sherry Linlin engage in a terrific war, with the Kids Next Door caught in the scuffle. The story was published on May 3, 2019. It is preceded by ''The Fifth Emperor''. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13276801/1/Pirate-Wars deviantART link: https://www.deviantart.com/gamewizard-2008/gallery/65668307/Pirate-Wars Chapter List #The Brethren Court #Super Mario Sisters #Commence: Operation Rescue #Guiltless Sin #Sweet Reunions #The Spiders' Den #Lie and Truth #Numbuh Gamble #True Love Beyond Death #Serve 'Em Up, Squid Style #Trench Excavation #Of Mice and Monsters #Battle of the Birds #Sin of Treachery #Sin of Arrogance #Hope and Sacrifice #Nextgen Pirates Top Commander #Lunch Break #The Supreme Beings #Breaking Point #Gentle Reassurance Development Gamewizard believes the story will rival the size of the Legend stories, or at least Seven Lights: The Last. As can be determined from the prequels, multiple KND sectors will be involved in the scuffle, with Sectors V, W, IC, LN, JP, and MG already being involved with respective Emperors for various reasons. Sectors U.A. and TD were also involved, but Gamewizard does not intend to give many major roles to their members (except for U.A.'s Deku). He also believes he will add Sectors W7, $, and Global Command, and is undecided with Sector SA or GKND, whilst remaining sectors will likely not have roles. Gamewizard plans for the story to have more action than story, having delivered plenty of exposition and background during the prequels. Of course, characters that had notable development during the prequels will be given similar attention during the story. There are several other characters, such as Pea or the White Fang, that Gamewizard reserved other plans for, but may not address them in this story. Similar to The Last, with the amount of characters being involved, Gamewizard suspects that few action stages will be dedicated to each of them (although characters with distinct gameplay forms are bound to have more). When it comes to battling the Officer Pirates, Gamewizard wants a new operative to take a turn each time, with few operatives having more than one fight, though it's unlikely that every operative involved will have a fight. He also wants to have variety in the boss fights: instead of being based on Power Level, he wants puzzle-solving elements/strategy to be involved in the fights. Gamewizard plans for each notable Commander to have one boss fight with an operative, though he believes that defeating said Commander won't knock them out of the story. Just as well, he plans for battles to occur between Commanders from opposing crews, and either party could take them out of the story, though Gamewizard hasn't determined which pirates will survive or die, nor has he decided if any KND ops will die in the battle. Gameplay Characters such as Sheila, Fybi, or Wendy who had notable gameplay styles in previous stories (see Legend of the Seven Lights for more info) will have their basic mechanics recycled. Gamewizard wants to allow time for oceanic travel for the sake of including ship battles, but he believes space-shooter battles will be involved, too. Collectibles Hostages In the prequels, numerous operatives have been taken hostage by the Emperors, most notably Sector U.A. with the most members. Other operatives will traverse stages and rescue them from cages. In most cases, the hostages will be a required quest collectible, but less-important hostages will be optional and hidden. Certain hostages, namely operatives, can be selected as Assist Agents for missions, but if they are defeated in battle, they need to be rescued again. List of Assist Agents *Carrot of Sector ZOU - proficient in combat *Tristan of Sector ZOU - doctor *Li Meiling of Sector TD - proficient in combat and culinary *Hope Pirates **Masaru Daimon (found in Fireworks Factory) - proficient in combat **Jataro Kemuri (found in Artemyra) *Ernesto Taco - combat, can power up allies with musicbending (he cannot be used against Sky Gods or Big Mom Pirates) *Reaper Pirates (Sector REAP) - can only be fully unlocked with all members found; they can only attack ghosts and demons **Neku (found in Hyrule Castle) **Joshua **Shiki (found in Hang Castle) **Beat and Rhyme - can power allies up with musicbending *Warriors 4 Evermore **Chip (found in Nyakuza Metro) **Speio (found in Nyakuza Metro) **Muriel (found in Zapfish Plant) **Moggie May (found in Towa City) Treasure Treasure chests are placed around areas of each stage, mostly containing traditional gold and jewels, while others contain profiles of the crewmen. By collecting treasure, operatives will be able to upgrade their ships, though this is mostly relevant for optional areas with stronger enemies. Some chests are secretly Klobbers (Kremlings which usually hide in barrels), and they must be captured and broken in order to take their loot. Goal Flags Similar to the Mario games, the stages end when the characters grab a Goal Flag. The flag will display a Jolly Roger for whatever pirate crew runs the level, but when the operatives claim it, it will display the KND logo. When they touch the top of the flag pole, it will become a gold flag. The Gold Flags are required for 100% completion. Action Stages #Zou #Fountain Island #*Sub-boss: Papyrus #Noor Town #Dark Ore Mine #Lockjaw's Locker #*Boss: Lord Woo Fak Fak #Fireworks Factory #*Boss: Masaru Daimon #Jades Manor #Haunted Wasteland #Nyakuza Metro #Cave of Blind Ones #*Sub-boss: Musclefoot #Hang Castle #*Boss: Candelabracadabra, Sub-boss: Ashley #Ice Cream Mountain #*Boss: Sasha Blouse #Orangutrain #*Boss: Pink Monkey #Breakfast Backstreets #*Boss: Ernesto Taco #Deep Dark Trench #*Sub-boss: Muffet, Boss: Vicky #Artemyra #*Boss: Jataro Kemuri #Cheesebilly Valley #*Boss: Lowlah Kaura #Alpine Skyline #*Boss: Helmaroc King #Smoothie Soiree #*Sub-boss: Jaune Pringle, Boss: Smoothie Blouse #Mogeko Palace #Zapfish Plant #*Boss: Undyne #Hyrule Castle #*Boss: Smaug #Buu's Belly #*Boss: Majin Buu #March of the Divine #Towa City #*Boss: Kotoko Utsugi #Animal Graveyard #*Boss: Cindy Cortix #Flamin' Park #*Boss: Azula #Wonder City #*Boss: Rā’s al Ghūl #Black Skull Characters Heroes *Kids Next Door (Nextgen Pirates) **Global Command ***'Cheren Uno' ***Mako Mankanshoku ***Sunni Chariton ***Darcy Chariton ***Panini Drilovsky ***Maddy Murphy ***Zach Murphy ***Larry MayHence **Firsthand Pirates ***Melody Jackson ***Eric Horvitz ***Emily Garley **Marcus Drilovsky (flashback) **Sector V (Raccoon Pirates) ***Aurora Uno ***Chris Uno ***Sheila Frantic ***Mason Dimalanta ***Haruka Dimalanta ***Dillon York ***Kirie Beatles ***Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan ***Vanellope von Schweetz **Sector IC ***MaKayla King ***George King ***Lola and Terry Stork ***Miyuki Crystal ***Suki Crystal **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright **Sector W7 (Big Grin Pirates) ***Chimney Ukeru ***Gonbe ***Aeincha ***Aisa ***Apis ***April Goldenweek ***Mocha **Sector JP (Sports Star Pirates) ***Karin Kurosaki ***Yuzu Kurosaki ***Jinta Hanakari ***Ururu Tsumugiya ***Kodama **Sector SA (Story Pirates) ***Nagisa Shiota ***Morgiana ***Index ***Goombella **Sector $ (Luxury Pirates) ***Carol Masterson ***Ciel Phantomhive ***Sebastian Michaelis ***Weiss Schnee ***Pacifica Northwest ***Raleigh **Sector MG (Sky Dragon Pirates) ***Wendy Marvell ***Romeo Conbolt ***Oliver Orson ***Philip Blakely ***Kiki Yamaka ***Hat Kid ***Mustache Girl **Galactic Kids Next Door ***Nebula D. Winkiebottom ***Jerome D. Winkiebottom ***Arianna Dunfree ***Tronta Dunfree ***Vweeb ***Makava Villains *Big Mom Pirates **Sherry Linlin **Goomnut **Augustus von Fizzuras **Majin Buu **Breakfast Club **Smoothie Blouse **Mr. Blouse (cameo) **Cassiopea Jades **Hisoka Morow **Lala Stork **Pawtucket Pat **Sasha Blouse **Ernesto Taco **General Tsao Chicken **Vick Chestnut **Broodals ***Madame Broode ***Topper ***Harriet ***Spewart ***Rango *Kremling Krew **King K. Rool **Kaptain K. Rool (flashbacks) **Baron K. Roolenstein **Kami Heartly **Noah Heart **Manky Kong **Lord Fredrik **General Scales **White Fang Pirates ***Sienna Khan ***Adam Taurus ***Ilia Amitola **Helmaroc King **Ineptune **Rattlesnake Jake **Moge-ko Leijon *Boogey Pirates **'Mandy McKenzie' **Creeper **Flame Division ***Azula ***Smaug **Phantom Division ***Cortez ***Bellum **Shadow Division ***Rā’s al Ghūl ***Shiva **Anti-Fairies ***Sivam Noillimrev ***Omsoc Amsoc ***Adnaw **Cindy Cortix **Kimaya Heartly **Django de los Muertos **Vicky the Baby-Shredder **Boogeyman *Sky God Pirates **'Skaios' **Hope Pirates ***Masaru Daimon ***Nagisa Shingetsu ***Monaca Towa ***Jataro Kemuri ***Yuta Asahina ***Kotoko Utsugi **White Lotus Division ***Vaati ***Katniss Everdeen ***Dio Verando **Star Knight Division ***Meta Knight ***Juniper Lee ***Cloudcoil Pirates ****Batu ****Tani ****Khunbish **Dice Pirates ***Kokichi Oma **Serket Pirates ***Aranea Serket ***Undyne ***Muffet ***Papyrus ***Sans **Sasuke Uchiha Crossovers *Codename: Kids Next Door (main universe) *One Piece (Four Emperors concept and characters) *Pirates of the Caribbean (features Davy Jones) *A Hat in Time (features Hat Kid, Mustache Girl, and levels) *''Avatar'' (features Azula and element bending) *''Splatoon'' (features Inklings) *''Danganronpa'' (features Kokichi and Hope Warriors) *Donkey Kong (features Kremlings) *Little Witch Academia (features main cast) *Paper Mario (features Cortez and Mushroomians) *''Zelda'' (features Hyruleans) *My Hero Academia (features Deku and others) *Attack on Titan (features Sasha and Hange) *Billy and Mandy (features Mandy) *Hunter x Hunter (features Cheadle, Hisoka, and others) *Ni no Kuni (features Cassiopea, Evan, and others) *Cereal Mascots (i.e. Lucky, Trix, and others) *Mogeko Castle (features Mogekos) *Ape Escape (features Specter and Pink Monkey) Soundtrack *"Title Theme" from Donkey Kong Country 2 - Title Screen *“Fortune Island” from Paper Mario: Color Splash - Shipwreck Cove *“Moon on the Water” from Danganronpa V3 - Sad Moment 1 *“Welcome to Despair Academy” from Danganronpa - Sad Moment 2 *“Island Swing” from Donkey Kong Returns - Zou *“Mafia Town Remix” from A Hat in Time - Fountain Island *“Bonetrousle” from Undertale - Papyrus Battle *“Muck Warfare” from Splatoon 2 - Noor Town *Hisoka’s Theme from Hunter x Hunter - Hisoka Battle *“Rickety Rails” from Donkey Kong Returns - Escape Vicky! *“Lockjaw’s Saga” from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Lockjaw's Locker *Lord Woo Fak Fak’s Theme from Banjo-Tooie - Lord Woo Battle *“It’s a Kids World” from Danganronpa - Hope Pirates' Theme *“Fireworks Factory” from Spyro 3 - Fireworks Factory *“Warriors of Hope” from Danganronpa - Masaru Battle *“Haunted Towers” from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Jades Manor *"Dodo's Coming!" from Super Mario RPG - Grunka-Lunka Game! *"Song of Healing" from Majora's Mask - Song of Healing *“The Days When My Mother Was There” from Persona 5 - Haunted Wasteland *“Yell Dead Cell” from Metal Gear Solid 2 - Escape Azula! *“Rush Hour” from A Hat in Time - Nyakuza Metro *“Lair of Blind Ones” from Turok 2 - Cave of Blind Ones *“Boss 2” from Turok 2 - Musclefoot Battle *“Hang Castle” from Sonic Heroes - Hang Castle *“Mini-boss” from Majora’s Mask - Candelabracadabra Battle *Ashley’s Song from Super Smash Bros. - Ashley Battle *“Frozen Hillside” from Smash Brawl - Ice Cream Mountain *"Boss 1" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Sasha Battle *“Sunset Express” from Paper Mario: Color Splash - Orangutrain *“Banana Heartbreak” from Ape Escape 3 - Pink Monkey Battle *Specter’s Theme from Ape Escape - Specter Returns *“Auras” from Hunter x Hunter - Skaios and Vaati's Connection *Intro to Hunger Force - We are the Aqua Teen! *“Ink or Sink” from Splatoon - Breakfast Backstreets *“Bomb Rush Blush” from Smash Ultimate - Ernesto Taco Battle *“Thousand Knocks” from Danganronpa - Chopped Up and Blended *“Slide” from the Spongebob Movie - Rocket Slide *“Now That We’re Men” from the Spongebob Movie Game - Deep Dark Trench *“A Fearsome Foe” from Mario: Color Splash - Muffet Battle *“Name’s Dennis” from Spongebob Movie - Vicky Battle *“High and Broken” from Sonic and the Secret Rings - Artemyra *Boss Theme from Kirby 64 - Jataro Battle *“Sandwich Driving 101” from the Spongebob Movie - Cheesebilly Valley *“Frog Fish Boss” from Spongebob Movie - Lowlah Battle *“Theme of Love” from Smash Bros. Brawl - Sea of Birds *“Jib Jig Restored” from Donkey Kong Country 2 - Alpine Skyline *“Helmaroc King” from Zelda: Wind Waker - Helmaroc Battle *“Coral Cave” from Ape Escape - Smoothie Soiree *“Knucklotec Battle” from Mario Odyssey - Jaune Pringle Battle *"Cavern" from Metal Gear Solid - Entering Mogeko Palace *“Nepeta’s Theme” from Homestuck - Mogeko Palace *“Sinken” from Mogeko Castle - Moge-ko's Theme *“Gas Gas Gas” by Manuel - Dead Kid Course (Moge-ko's Dreamscape) *“Acid Hues” from Splatoon 2 - Zapfish Plant *“Spear of Justice” from Undertale - Undyne Battle *Ike’s Theme from Smash Brawl - Hyrule Castle *“Blooming Villain” from Persona 5 - Smaug Battle *“DK Rap Where Are They Now” by Brentalfloss - Kong Family's downfall *“Village Harbor” (2nd part) from One Piece - Lunch Break *“Kings of Infinity” from ScrewAttack - Sherry vs. Kroctus *“Gangplank Galleon” from Donkey Kong Country - Calm Scuffle on the Deck *“Gangplank Galleon” from Smash Ultimate - Kroctus's Gold Fists *“Wriggle Sweet Room” from Charlie Chocolate Factory - Buu's Belly *“Boss Battle 1” from Smash Brawl - Majin Buu Battle *“Fierce Demon King” from Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Kid Buu Battle *“Bullet Bill Express” from Mario 3D World - March of the Divine *“Let’s Play With Monokuma” from Danganronpa - Towa City *“Be Prepared” from Lion King SNES - Animal Graveyard *“The Corrupted” from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 - Cindy Battle *“Circus Park Original” from Shadow the Hedgehog - Flamin' Park *“Pirates’ Fortress” from Majora’s Mask - Wonder City *“Vampire Killer” from Castlevania Judgment - Rā's Battle *“Bellum Battle” from Phantom Hourglass - Bellum *“Island in Violet Parallel” from Paper Mario: Color Splash - The Black Skull *“Boss Cortez” from Thousand-Year Door - Cortez Battle *"Rivers in the Desert" from Persona 5 - VS. Emperor Mandy Site Poll Which of the Four Emperors is your favorite? Sherry Linlin King K. Rool Mandy McKenzie Skaios Quotes Game Over Scenes Sector W7 *Chimney is strapped to the front of the Orangutrain as it moves at high speed. "Enjoy the ride, sweetheart." Manky Kong says. *Aeincha is taped to the dresser in Moge-ko's room as the devilish girl approaches with needles. "We're going to have lots of fun." Moge-ko says as Aeincha cries. *Mocha is heavily nailed to the ground as a couple of T-rexes approach her. "Victory is ours. Now, EAT!" General Scales orders. *Aisa is hung upside-down as White Fang aim arrows at her. "The hunter has become the hunted." Adam Taurus says before they let fire. *Apis is stripped of her clothes and shackled as she uses her telepathy to order Chimeras to attack Mobian operatives. "Your God doesn't exist here!" Klammy Rool proclaims. *April Goldenweek is stripped and shackled as she is forced to paint a tattoo on Fredrik's belly. "Beautiful. Now, for the others." A line of Snowmads are behind him. Sector JP *Karin is chained in ectoplasmic shackles, tied to a stake as the Cubus Sisters kick spiked balls at her. "Suffer for 1,000 years!" Cortez proclaims. *Yuzu is hung over a giant pot of stew, upside-down as she is dipped inside. "YUZU-SAN, NOOOOOOOO!" Koko cries. *Kodama is tied on a stake in the center of a firework field. Azula smirks and flicks a single spark that lights the heavens. One of the fireworks explodes into Kodama's image. *Princess Sivam happily strokes her new finger ring. "You're so lucky to get to spend eternity with me!" A tiny Ururu is inside the ring's gem, crying in hopelessness. *Jinta lay battered on the ground as Smaug looms over him. "Smells delicious..." The dragon hisses before dining. Sector SA *Nagisa is strapped to a table as Vicky approaches him. "Don't worry, sweetie! I'll cut that thing off!" She snaps her scissors, and Nagisa cries. *Morgiana is shackled as she lifts a giant boulder across a volcano, the ground scorching her feet. "FASTER, slave!" Azula orders. "You have a hundred more to go after that!" *Cindy Cortix and her Twili friends are playing soccer with Goombella on a field. "This ball sucks! We need to fill it with more air..." Cindy suggests. Sector MG *Wendy is tied to a post as Sivam waves her wand. "I bestow the Curse of Immaturity! From now on, your body will never grow!" She casts the spell, and Wendy cries. *Romeo is tied to a post via chains as Master Wizzrobe and his minions surround them. They twirl their wands in a taunting fashion before casting flame spells to burn him. *Kiki is in a dining room, hastily stuffing a buffet of sweets down her throat. "Please forgive me, Lord Mandy! Please!" Trapped in the queen's fear trance, she grows ever fatter. *At Motorville, Allie Orson is happily reading the paper in her home. There is a high-pitched sound, and she gasps as bombs begin raining and destroying the town, Boogey Pirate ships sailing in the sky. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Oliver cries. *"Everyone, let us welcome our new pet." Cindy Cortix says to her animals. "Pipsqueak." She holds up an undead skeletal mouse. Sector $ *Carol Masterson, having been turned into an infant by Pilaf, is dropped on the floor with all the Kiddie Corn surrounding her. "Let's welcome our new playmate into the crew!" Pilaf exclaims. *Ciel Phantomhive is strapped to a chair with tubes in his throat. "Well, he's technically over 21 years old, but let's see if he can take it!" Pawtucket Pat says as he pours beer down the tubes. *Ernesto Taco is shaking salt and pepper like maracas as he covers Weiss with the condiments, all while roasting her on a giant oven. "Weiss Schnee has just become Blanca Negra, oh ho ho ho!" *Pacifica Northwest is chained with her limbs stretched in an "X" position. On her left and right are three mirrors, making it seem like three Pacificas in an "X X X". "Old Lucky's about to dickshwank on a hanky radio, I tell ya wick-wick-wicked~" Lucky the Leprechaun rapped. *Smoothie Blouse has squeezed Pichu's "juice" into a glass, hanging him to dry beside the other of Raleigh's Pokémon. "Here, have a drink." She slides all the juice to Raleigh, who is mortified. Category:Newborn Era Category:Nextgen Series